Walls
by shinobilover
Summary: I build walls, walls that shield, walls that say I shall not yield or reveal who I am or how I feel. I always know that I am high and mighty, I always keep my pride so high but what I didn't know is the mistake of being right, it is making her tears form in her innocent eyes...


**Walls**

_I build walls..._

"Hiyahh!" shouted the 10-year-old boy whose body entirely focused on the puppet training wood. He gave the opponent a deadly slash from his twin swords, watching the wood break into two. Fire can be seen in his very eyes, the young Shinomori Aoshi trained very well.

"He was really strong no wonder he truly deserve to be the next leader of Oniwabanshuu." The man said who was watching him with amusement in the edge of that place. "My body will no longer live and I entrust him that he will protect the only treasure I will leave in this world" he thought while holding a beautiful infant in his arm.

_Walls that protect, walls that shield_

"Hail Shinomori Aoshi, the new Okashira!"

The crowd of warriors bowed their heads with respects to the fifteen year old boy.

_Walls that say I shall not yield or reveal who I am or how I feel_

"Stop crying, Misao-chan" Hannya said to the five-year old girl and hugged her like she was her own father. "Strong kids like you do not cry and it will only make you ugly. You know that the Okashira and I want the smiling Misao." He winked.

"Ugly? No way, I don't want to! I'm strong!" she replied and slowly wiped away the tears that seen in her face. Her wide bluish green eyes looked at her leader, the one she truly admired for being strong. She gave him a big smile "Right, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa" he answered and patted her head gently.

Of course, he remember it too well what the previous leader had said, emotions are not allowed to show because it might show weakness and can cause mercy when killing an opponent. So he used to have an icy expression for the rest of his life which he believes it was a true warrior's bravery.

_I build walls, walls that hide_

Being brave means sacrifice. Aoshi said to himself. He was sitting in a chair; deep in his thoughts with his four comrades he trusted the most.

Shikijo, Hyottoko, Beshimi, Hannya. I'm sorry; I know you don't want this.

_Walls that cover what's inside_

One cold evening, when the night has no stars and the wind was busy whispering sorrow things, the four men were outside of the Aoiya, sadness drawn in their faces while waiting for the Okashira who was saying his silent goodbye to the sleeping girl inside.

"Are you sure about this, Aoshi?" Okina asked. He saw a trace of emotions in his eyes but when he blinked it was gone; his eyes were back from what it used to be, like there was a wall hiding what he truly feels.

"Yes, this was for the best." he answered calmly.

_Walls that stare or smile or look away_

"I'm sorry, Misao-chan, I hope you'll forgive us" he whispered and walked away, leaving the sleeping child behind.

_Silent lies_

But adapting the life of new era was really hard. The Oniwabanshuu scattered into pieces until five people of them left. The other member of them went through the normal life like any other people have. Other was unfortunately died in the war for the new era. Meiji means enlightenment, enlightenment means freedom but doesn't mean that every living soul was free from its sin. Evil still consuming those people who are cruel and power-hungry, just like Takeda Karnyuu.

The man who wore rich clothes pulled the trigger and laughed wickedly. Tad Tad Tad Tad Tad "Hahaha. You ninjas can't defeat me with this Gatling Gun!" Tad Tad Tad Tad Tad.

His eyes widen on the bodies falling in front of him.

_Walls that even block my eyes from the tears I might have cried_

Four large stones was built on the ground. It wasn't built beautiful. Even the sun didn't reach its ray on its texture.

"I do not have flowers to offer your graves." Aoshi said with rage at the four gravestones "but when I come back here, I'll surely bring you the flower of strongest."

_I build walls_

Day was turning into night. And each darkness of night was turning into sky blue. Climate changes but the man in trench coat with ice blue eyes and his jet black hair never stop wielding his kodachi in the body of mere human beings. He trained under the mountains and the hot rays of the sun. He didn't stop even the rain and wind was howling angry just to see his blades bathe in bloods but he still questioned his self... he was still confuse... but he let the pride rule him on.

"How long are you going to make them bad spirits chasing your lose soul?"

Kenshin's voice resonate at his ears. "Didn't you know the strong girl you called before shed tears when I told her that I'll bring you back?"

And his lust filled soul wake from its doomed.

_Walls that never let me truly touch those I love so much ._

He closed his eyes and saw in the middle of darkness the four comrades he trusts so much. They were looking at him like they were in peace.

Suddenly, light had flickered, showing the smile of the girl he had left behind.

_Walls meant to be fortress are prisons after all_

**_A/N: So this is an A/M and it's my first fanfiction yeeyy so it might not be good like what other fictions I saw in this site hehehe but review if you want to criticize and say something about this piece... I wont be bother by it. ^^ And this fic is just a gap filler in Aoshi and Kenshin's fight in Kyoto Arc. I do not like Aoshi (I like Kenshin than him) in the first place so this is my peace-offering. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the poem. I own nothing. Weeps. :D_**


End file.
